criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Armed To The Teeth
Armed To The Teeth 'is the fifty ninth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the third case of Virtelia. It takes place in in Neonwood Neonwood, appearing as the third case in the district. Plot In the last case, Chief Godfrey commands the Player and Samson to investigate the seaside. As they arrive there, they find the corpse of barber Martin Harvey, eaten by a shark. They sent the body to Shawna and discovered that the killer drinks wine. During the first chapter, the Player and Samson suspect 3 people for the murder of Martin Harvey, shark expert Jerry Atwood, photographer and old friend of the victim Rupert Brown and famous singer April Glazier. They also discovered that the killer is in contact with parrots. At the end of the first chapter, Tonya tells the Player and Samson that she discovered that police commissioner Nathan Lawrence was investigating the victim because he thought he was doing deals with The Trapper. During the second chapter, the Player and Samson discovered that the victim was doing deals with The Trapper, just like commissioner Lawrence said. During the second chapter, the Player and Samson also suspected another person for the murder of Martin Harvey, lifeguard Elizabeth Jones. They also discovered that the killer practices yoga. At the end of the second chapter, Ramon informs the Player and Samson that two suspects are fighting at the city center. During the third chapter, the Player and Samson discover that Martin got angry at Rupert because he posted negative reviews and pictures of his barber shop on the internet. Martin go so angry that the broke Rupert's camera. They also discovered that Martin and April were dating so the victim did not have any time to spend with his friend Rupert. They also discovered that commissioner Lawrence had confirmed his invesitgation on the victim and was able to confirm that he had been doing deals with The Trapper. They also discovered that Martin got banned from the beach by Elizabeth Jones. He was banned because everytime he went to the beach, he was either drunk or high. At the end of the third chapter, the Player and Samson discovered that the killer has blue eyes and has scratches. With that information, they had enough evidence to arrest photographer Rupert Brown for the murder of Martin Harvey. He confessed to the crime and said that he killed Martin to protect The Trapper's identity. Martin and Rupert both got into drugs when they got out of school and made deals with The Trapper. When Rupert discovered that commissioner Lawrence was investigating Martin, he knew he had to kill him to get rid of evidence. Rupert, just like Amy, refused to reveal The Trapper's identity. Rupert also confessed that shark expert Jerry Atwood helped him with the murder. Rupert was then arrested and sentenced to 50 years in prison. In the AI, the Player and Samson helped Nathan Lawrence with his investigation on The Trapper. After a few tasks, they discover that lifeguard Elizabeth Jones used illegal drugs. She does not confirm that they came from The Trapper but she does confess using the illegal drugs. She was then arrested for the usage of illegal substances (x 5000 Coins). Nathan thanked the Player and Samson and gave the Player a reward (x Police Badge). During the AI, the Player and Samson also went to arrest Jerry Atwood for being the accomplice to Martin Harvey's murder. While Samson was getting the handcuffs, Jerry ran away. They follow him but lose track of Jeremy at the City Center. There, they find a torn note saying that they should meet Jerry at night at the same spot they found the note. He will then reveal The Trapper's identity if he gets a lighter sentence. The Player and Samson decide to go there, but first they go grab a snack. (x Free Burger) Summary Victim * 'Martin Harvey '(Found eaten by a shark) Murder Weapon * '''Shark Killer * Rupert Brown Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect is in contact with parrots. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is in contact with parrots. *This suspect practices yoga. *This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect is in contact with parrots. *This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect is in contact with parrots. *This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance * Killer's Profile * The killer drinks wine. * The killer is in contact with parrots. * The killer practices yoga. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Seaside. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Glasses; New Suspect: Jerry Atwood) * Autopy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks wine; Murder Weapon discovered: Shark) * Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: Feathers) * Analyze Feathers. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer is in contact with parrots) * Confront Jerry Atwood about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Barber Shop; Victim Identified: Martin Harvey) * Investigate Barber Shop. (Result: Torn Photo, Security Camera) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: New Suspect: Rupert Brown) * Ask Rupert Brown about the victim. * Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: April Glazier) * Question April Glazier about the fight with the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Confront Nathan Lawrence about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Nathan drinks wine, Nathan is in contact with parrots) * Investigate City Center. (Clues: Faded Note, Locked Phone) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Cryptic Words) * Analyze Cryptic Words. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer practices yoga; New Crime Scene: Waiting Area) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: April's Phone) * Analyze April's Phone (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to April Glazier again) * Question April Glazier about the messages with the victim. (Result: April drinks wine) * Investigate Waiting Area. (Result: Faded Magazine, Broken Pieces) * Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Talk to Jerry Atwood again) * Ask Jerry Atwood about the threat to the victim. (Result: Jerry drinks wine, Jerry is in contact with parrots) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Elizabeth Jones) * Confront Elizabeth Jones about the murder. (Result: Elizabeth drinks wine, Elizabeth is in contact with parrots) * Go to Chapter 3 ! Chapter 3 * Investigate Shop Entrance. (Result: Broken Pieces, Pile of Trash, Faded Paper) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Rupert Brown again) * Question Rupert why Martin broke his camera. (Result: Rupert drinks wine, Rupert is in conctact with parrots, Rupert pactices yoga; April practices yoga) * Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Badge) * Examine Badge. (Result: Talk to Nathan Lawrence again) * Give Nathan Lawrence his badge back. (Result: Nathan practices yoga) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Elizabeth Jones again) * Ask Elizabeth about the threat. (Result: Elizabeth practices yoga) * Investigate Lifeguard Tower. (Result: Rope, Watch) * Examine Rope. (Result: Sweat) * Examine Watch. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has blue eyes) * Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has scratches) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to A Game of Cat and Mouse '''(3/6) ! (2 Stars) A Game of Cat and Mouse (3/6) * Talk with Nathan Lawrence. (Result: New Clues on Seaside) * Investigate Seaside. (Result: Pile of Rocks) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Broken Glass) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Syringe) * Analyze Syringe. (Result: Talk to Elizabeth Jones again) * Arrest Elizabeth Jones. (Reward: 5000 Coins) * Tell Nathan Lawrence about the arrest. (Reward: Police Badge) * Arrest Jerry Atwood (Available after unlocking '''A Game of Cat and Mouse (3/6); Result: New Clues on City Center) * Investigate City Center. (Result: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Reward: x1 Burger) * Go to the next case ! (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Neonwood Category:Cases in Virtelia